Noctis Eternum: Rise of a New Power - A Fairy Tail
by Famovs
Summary: It has been two months since the Grand Magic Games and Fairy Tail is back in Magnolia to celebrate their victory. As Fiore's number one guild settles in back at home Erza and Jellal confront their feelings for one another and it leaves Natsu feeling confused and angry. However it isn't long before a new dark power rises...
1. Prologue: Conflicted Mind

**Alright here we go with another Fairy Tail FanFic! One of my favorite anime series and I've come to love quite a few of the FanFics on here. I decided I would try my hand at my own FanFic. Hopefully you will enjoy the story. I will be drawing mostly from what has been in the Fairy Tail Anime there will be a tiny bit from the manga included. So starting where the Grand Magic Games left off is where this story begins. (Rated M for later in the story.)**

**As a reminder I don't own any of the characters that are in the Fairy Tail Anime or the Manga that are made by Hiro Mashima.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Rates and reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

Too long he lay in the heat of his bed; the hot summer air blew through his open window as he lay restlessly in his room. The darkness stared back at him as his eyes searched for something in the blackness. He exhaled deeply as he rolled onto his back gazing out the small wooden frame of the window. The moon peaked through the gray clouds letting pale light cascade down over had been two months since Fairy Tail's victory over Saber Tooth in the Grand Magic Games, two months since they reclaimed the title of the number one guild in Fiore. Still he did not feel happy, he didn't understand the anger he felt towards Erza, towards Jellal. Slowly he pulled his hand over his face; his palms were clammy, leaving a streak of sweat down his cheek. 'Damn it…' Natsu rolled over again, ever since they had returned Jellal and Erza were becoming closer and he hated it.

'Why… Why do I feel like this about _her_?'

Ever since Erza joined the guild Natsu had been drawn to her but only recently had he begun to feel more strongly that it wasn't just friendship that connected them. Since the Tower of Heaven Natsu had started to feel differently about Erza, but until now he didn't know why. 'How can she still love Jellal after all this.' Natsu wondered. 'How can she… No stop thinking about this.' He scolded himself.

Again the town fell into darkness as the moon hid once again behind the dark clouds. His eyes grew heavy. 'I… I love you... Erza!' he thought as he drifted off into a heavy sleep.

* * *

**Just a short intro into the story. I will be aiming for weekly chapter releases, however I will be posting the first chapter sometime in the next two days. Feel free to send me a PM if you have any questions or concerns.**

**Famous~**


	2. Chapter 1: Summer Love

**Alright so the story officially begins here! As for those wondering yes this will be a NaZa pairing but the story will work towards that. I've kinda always paired them together since the Tower of Heaven arc so that was my main reason for writing a FanFic. Hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**As a reminder I don't own any of the characters that are in the Fairy Tail Anime or the Manga that are made by Hiro Mashima.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Rates and reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

Slowly her eyes opened as the sun's rays beat down harshly over her bed. Erza rubbed her eyes as she sat up, pulling back the rough sheets that nipped at her chin. She looked down at the man next to her still sleeping peacefully in the warm bed. She smiled sheepishly down at him as her mind wandered.

'Two months.' she thought. In the days following Fairy Tail's triumphant return to Magnolia Jellal had finally confessed his love to her and they hadn't been apart since. Erza felt glad to be with him, but somewhere in her heart she felt conflicted over their newly found love. Sighing heavily she let her head fall back into the pillows behind her. 'I should be happy.' Erza brought her hand to her face as she thought 'What's the problem? This is what I've always wanted... right?' A knot began to form in her stomach as she contemplated her worries.

"Erza... Erza... ERZA!" Her eyes widened in surprise at the sudden interruption. "You spaced out Erza." Jellal said softly as he stretched.

"Sorry... I was just thinking." Erza replied as her face flushed red. Jellal wrapped his arms around her bringing her head to rest against his warm chest. She smiled and moved her hand feeling the slow beat of his heart.

"I'm glad." Erza said to herself "I'm glad I finally have you." A smile crept back over her face.

"Hey what's with that look?" Jellal asked her teasingly.

"Oh uh... Nothing! It's nothing." Erza responded looking away from Jellal "I was just thinking about what we could do today… you know we haven't really had a day to relax since we got back." Since they had returned to Magnolia the guild had been partying a lot. As for her and Jellal they had been going on quite a few jobs but Erza was tired of working.

"It would be nice to rest a bit!" Jellal said smiling widely "We can go grab some lunch and then go for a walk in the East Forest! How's that sound? Er-Za!" Jellal brushed her hair back as he looked down into her eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds nice!" Erza laughed shyly. She still wasn't completely used to being in a… A relationship? 'Is that what we're in?' Erza wondered. Swinging her legs out of the bed she walked towards the shower to get ready for the day.

* * *

"Good morning Natsu!" Lucy called happily as Natsu entered the main hall of the guild.

"Yeah…" Natsu replied quietly. He wasn't in the mood for niceties today. Natsu worked his way through the table rows as he moved towards the guild entrance.

"Hey."

Natsu kept walking towards the door. "I said… Hey!" Gray said loudly as he reached for Natsu's shoulder. "I heard you." Natsu said coldly. "What's with you?" Gray inquired "Run out of flames? Salamander?" Natsu again began walking towards the doorway. "Ice… Make…" Natsu turned quickly and brought his fist hard into Gray's gut before he could finish his spell. "Happy now?" Natsu asked as Gray fell to the floor coughing as he clutched his stomach. Lucy rushed over to Gray "Natsu! What was that for?" Lucy inquired angrily.

"Sorry, thought he could take a punch." Natsu answered stiffly as he left the building, the guild members looked on in shock at his exit.

"How come Gray didn't fight back?" "They usually get into huge fights?" "He stopped Gray with one punch?!" the chatter around the hall grew as Erza entered the building.

"What's going on?" Erza asked Gray and Lucy.

Sluggishly Gray pulled himself up onto one of the nearby benches. "Damn Natsu, I don't know what's with him lately." Gray told Erza as he rubbed his bruised stomach. "Ever since we got back he's been acting like a little…" Erza sat next to Gray "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well… he won't go on jobs, he stopped eating with us. He's been spending most of his time down at the East Forest lake." Gray informed her. "It would appear he stopped wanting to fight with you as well." Lucy teased. "I'll go talk to him." Erza said as she stood up moving towards the door.

"Don't talk to Natsu right now." A voice said quietly "He doesn't really need comfort." Erza turned looking for the person who spoke. She looked down surprised to see Happy standing at her feet. "Please Erza! He just needs some time!" Happy begged as he pulled at her leg. Erza was taken aback to see Happy away from Natsu. "What's going on with him?" Erza asked as she picked Happy up. "Just give Natsu some time to think and he will be okay!" Happy replied as he struggled to get loose from Erza's grip. Erza sighed as she released the cat "Alright if you say so Happy." She smiled. "Gray, Lucy, you two leave him alone for a bit as well." Gray and Lucy nodded as Erza exited the guild.

* * *

Her thoughts wandered to Natsu as she walked towards the park to find Jellal.

'Why is he acting like this, where's the usual excited, over the top Natsu?'

Erza stopped as she neared the Southgate Park. Jellal was waiting there for her. They had planned to walk in the East Forest, but Natsu was there, at the lake, and the three of them would likely cross paths if they went to the forest. Erza felt the knot in her stomach coming back.

'Why do I feel this way when I think about Natsu…? Or about being with Jellal.'

She bit her lip as her thoughts raced. Gradually she began walking towards the park again. 'I'll deal with this another day, I should at least try to enjoy the day off.'

The sun tucked itself behind the hills as Erza entered the park. It was a perfect day. A cooling breeze rolled in from the sea and the day's heat had subsided to a perfect point. Erza looked up at the large tree that sat in the center of the park; birds flew around its large branches as if dancing in the golden glow of the setting sun.

"Hello beautiful." Erza turned to see Jellal carrying two juice packs. He handed one to her as he approached. "Ready to go?" he asked as he wound his fingers through hers. "Yeah… Let's go." Erza replied squeezing her hand around his a little tighter as they walked off towards the forest.

* * *

**Sorry if my writing style is a bit strange. I put the breaks in to signify scene changes a little more clearly instead of lumping everything together. So I hope it's not too much of a bother!**

**Anyways I will be working on new chapters and will look to release chapter 2 and 3 together.**

**Again feel free to send me a PM if you have any questions or concerns!**

**Famous~**


	3. Chapter 2: Sunset Glow

**So chapter two and three are here and as a reminder I don't own any of the characters that are in the Fairy Tail Anime or the Manga that are made by Hiro Mashima.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Rates and reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

The leaves whispered as the wind blew through the tall tree's boughs. Crickets began to sing as the sun sank lower behind the rolling hills and lofty mountains that lay beyond the forest. The air was filled with an amber haze that seeped down through the foliage of the forest coating the ground in a warm bath of light. Erza walked slowly beside Jellal working their way deeper into the forest. Sticks cracked under their feet, fallen leaves outlined their path covering the hard dirt in a soft wet carpet of discarded greenery. Erza closed her eyes as they walked letting the breeze run softly across her face, she inhaled deeply taking in the smell of the forest.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's a little like you." Jellal answered softly.

Erza blushed at the compliment. She still didn't really know how to react to the endearing words Jellal always said to her. Erza felt her neck grow hot as the silence drew on.

"Let's go down to the lake Erza, we can lie along the water for a while." Jellal said breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Sure." Erza replied.

The knot in her stomach was back. If Natsu was at the lake still, she wasn't sure what to do about him.

'Is it okay for me to let him be right now?' she wondered 'What if he needs my help?'

Since she had joined the guild Natsu had always been one of her closest friends and especially after the Tower of Heaven he had become maybe more than just a friend.

'But I have Jellal now.' Erza told herself 'I can't be thinking like this.'

The knot grew tighter.

'Is this really not what I want?'

Erza looked over at Jellal as she thought. She had loved Jellal for a long time. Since they had met as children probably. He was strong, and had always looked out for her. Still she couldn't feel entirely at peace with being in this _relationship_. She shivered as the breeze began to pick up.

"Are you cold?" Jellal asked.

"No, I'll be okay." Erza answered.

Why was she so conflicted about him now? When Jellal had confessed his feelings to her when they returned to Magnolia she had been so happy. She had wanted to spend every waking minute with him, but now…

'Why am I not happy with this anymore?'

Erza pulled her hand away from Jellal's and slowed down a bit.

"Something wrong Erza?" Jellal asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Nope! We're here now!" She replied forcing a smile as she moved past Jellal.

The lake stretched in front of them, the surface slightly distorted by the wind. The tiny waves glistened in the fading light making them look like tiny shining peaks as they rose from the lake. The air was warmer near the lake but the breeze had picked up. Erza began walking towards the lake feeling drawn to the water's edge. She felt the knot in her stomach fade a little bit as she scanned the shoreline.

'Was I hoping to see Natsu?'

Her heart sank a little seeing nothing but Jellal standing to her right along the stretch of beach they had come out on. Erza clenched her fists at her thought of Natsu.

'No… I'm with Jellal now what am I thinking about.' Erza scolded herself.

The wind began to blow even harder as Erza scanned the empty beach. She pulled her arms up to her chest grasping the sides of her arms tightly as she continued to look for any sign that Natsu had been there. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way. Why was she feeling this sudden attachment to Natsu? Never had Erza thought of Natsu in that way. He was always just a good friend.

'A really good friend…' She thought.

Jellal approached from behind and wrapped his arms around her. The knot in her stomach vanished. His warmth against her body comforted her racing mind. Her heart beat slowed as she laid her head against the front of his shoulder.

"You know…" Erza said tenderly "I love you."

Jellal smiled as he hugged Erza more tightly.

"I love you too, Erza."

Erza let a smile work its way onto her face. She didn't understand why she was so conflicted when it was so easy to love Jellal. It had always been easy to love him. His smile, his personality, the way he could comfort her with just a few words. Not even Natsu could…

'Why… Why do I keep thinking about him.' She closed her eyes struggling to hold back her tears.

* * *

Natsu slammed his fist into the ground as his teeth clenched.

'Damn it! Damn it!'

He could see Erza and Jellal lying on the beach from the tree he was sitting under. He wasn't sure how they hadn't noticed him, but he was glad they hadn't. Natsu wasn't sure he could face Erza right now without getting angry. Sure he hadn't told her how he felt, but still he couldn't face her feeling the way he did. Ever since Jellal had told Erza how he felt she had been spending less and less time with everyone from the guild and until recently Natsu hadn't known why he felt so angry about her being with Jellal. He sighed.

'Maybe I'm being selfish… but I can't stand this.'

Natsu thought back to all the memories he shared with Erza. There were so many different ones. Growing up together, fighting together, smiling and laughing together, crying together. Since he pulled her from the unstable Etherion at the Tower of Heaven he hadn't been able to shake the growing feelings he had developed for Erza. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her especially to someone who had caused her so much pain in the past. Natsu couldn't understand how she could still love him after all that he had done.

'It wasn't really Jellal though…' Natsu reminded himself.

Still he couldn't exactly say he was happy for the two of them. Watching them now he felt rage bubbling up inside him. Taking over his senses as it boiled to the surface. He slammed his fist into the ground again. He squeezed his eyes shut hoping they would just walk away and he could be alone again.

"Nat…su?"

Natsu opened his eyes Erza was standing over him with her arms hanging at her sides; Jellal was waiting near the forest outskirts in the dying light.

"Sorry Erza… I… I… Need some time alone, please." He struggled to get the words out and was unable to look her in the eyes.

"Natsu please!" Erza begged "Let me help you!" she reached down and put her hand on his shoulder "Tell me what's wrong!"

Natsu pulled away quickly as he fought back the tears that threatened to escape his eyes and betray his feelings.

"You should go." Natsu muttered.

"I… if you need anything you can always…"

"I'm fine Erza." Natsu cut her off as he turned to face her "It's time to go home, it's getting late."

Erza couldn't bring herself to reach out as Natsu brushed past her. Her heart skipped as he pushed quickly by her. Her face flushed as she timidly looked over her shoulder at his fading silhouette as he disappeared into the dark forest.

'Why.' She thought 'Why does he have this affect on me...'

"Erza we should go too." Jellal called from the tree line.

"Yeah, coming!" she responded.

Erza took another look out at the lake as the last vestiges of light vanished behind the towering mountains. Jellal took her hands as she rejoined him at the edge of the forest.

"Let's go home." Erza said as she struggled to hide the tone of sadness in her voice.

She couldn't meet Jellal's eyes at all as he pulled her close. He planted a tender kiss on her forehead before turning and leading her back towards the town.

* * *

**For now I think I will be releasing chapters pretty much daily as I have found the time to write quite a bit more than I originally thought. **

**Again feel free to send me a PM if you have any questions or concerns!**

**Famous~**


	4. Chapter 3: Feelings

**As I had said I would be releasing chapter 2 and 3 together here they are! **

**As a reminder I don't own any of the characters that are in the Fairy Tail Anime or the Manga that are made by Hiro Mashima.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Rates and reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

She brought the edge down hard letting red ooze out.

"Erza! You don't need to attack it!" Lucy yelped.

Erza brought the fork to her lips and placed a large piece of strawberry cheese cake into her mouth and began chewing.

"I can't... mmmph... Help... mmmph... it!" she said as she swallowed the large bite and smiled "It's so good!"

Lucy and Lisanna stared at her in shock.

"At least finish chewing before you talk Erza!" Lisanna cried.

"Sorry, sorry!" Erza said with a dismissive wave of her hand "I'll slow down a bit!"

The girls laughed loudly as Erza continued to devour her cake. The guild hall was as busy as ever, full of laughing and good conversation. Lucy looked around at everyone involved in their usual activities. Cana was at the bar with a large barrel of alcohol in each arm. Jet and Droy were hovering over Levy as usual. Gray was trying to hide from Juvia with limited success. Lucy smiled.

'Everything seems to be back to normal now that everyone's fianlly back!' she rested her chin on her hands and let out a long sigh. 'Everything but Natsu.'

He still hadn't been spending much time around the guild lately, he even refused to go on jobs with her and Gray. Usually he was right in the middle of all the happenings in the guild.

'Things sure have calmed down with him not here.' Lucy thought to herself 'Ah but it's just not the same Fairy Tail without him!'

Lucy stood up and began walking towards the large doors of the guild hall.

"Where are you… mmph... going Lucy?" Erza inquired as she swallowed a big mouthful of cake.

"Uhhh… Just a walk!" Lucy said shakily trying to mask her embarrassment with a smile. She turned away to hide how red her cheeks had turned.

"Oh alright then!" Erza replied.

'Thank goodness…' Lucy thought 'She didn't notice.'

All week Lucy had been dying to go see Natsu. She couldn't take how sad he had been lately; she didn't really understand why he was acting that way. Ever since they had come back to Magnolia from the Grand Magic Games he had been sulky and reclusive. Lucy didn't like seeing him this way, not having the cheery Natsu around made things seem dull at times.

'Where could he be now?' she wondered 'Down at the lake still?'

She neared her house as she continued walking through town. Her heart jumped. There he was, sitting on the side of the bridge staring into the water.

"Natsu!" Lucy called over to him as she ran up the bridge.

"Lucy… Hi." He replied sullenly.

"That face doesn't really suit you Natsu, you should smile!" she said with a big smile.

"Yeah sorry… You're right!" he smiled back at her.

Lucy pulled herself up onto the side of the bridge to sit next to Natsu. Her smile faded as she moved closer to him.

"What's going on Natsu?" she asked quietly "Why have you been avoiding us all?"

Natsu turned away "It's… Complicated…"

"Un-complicate it Natsu! I'm worried about you!" Lucy yelled grabbing him from behind. Her arms wrapped around him as tears streamed down her face "Let me help Natsu!"

He rapidly pulled away again "Lucy… I'm sorry, I can't. It's just… I can't watch her be with him and when I'm around her all I can think about is how I've lost her forever."

Lucy looked up with wide eyes "Who are you talking about Natsu?" she sniffled and wiped her eyes "Erza?"

"Yeah."

Lucy felt her throat tighten as that one word escaped Natsu's mouth. She turned her face away, cringing.

"After all this time..?" She asked "It's always been her hasn't it?"

"Yeah."

Lucy stood up "Try not to worry too much Natsu I'm sure it'll work out!" she forced a smile through her tears.

Natsu turned to face her with a shocked expression "Yeah uh… Yeah! Thanks Lucy!" a large grin spread across his face. "I should go find Happy! See ya!" he waved as he ran off down the bridge.

She couldn't hold the tears back any more. Lucy ran to her apartment with the tears welling up at the edges of her eyes. She fumbled clumsily with the lock trying to open her door. The tears began to blur her vision as the door unlocked. As the door shut she let out a cry and her tears began flowing freely as she curled into a ball on the floor.

'Why!' she thought 'Why after all this time does he love her!'

Since joining Fairy Tail Lucy thought that Natsu had been attracted to her because he invited her to join.

'Maybe he just felt bad for me…'

She began to sob harder as her thoughts swirled around like a raging storm in her mind. The light slowly began to fade as she cried.

* * *

'I feel relieved.' Natsu thought as he stared up at the stars 'It feels good to finally tell someone how I feel.'

He lay in the grass outside his small house staring up at the night sky.

"Natsu?" Happy peaked out of the house timidly "Are you okay now Natsu?"

"Yeah Happy! Lucy helped me out you know! Things will work out!"

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled joyfully.

For the first time Natsu felt hopeful, he wasn't sure why but his heart didn't feel burdened anymore.

'Alright!' Natsu raised his hand towards the sky 'I'll go back tomorrow, I'm going to tell her how I feel, and that will be that!' he closed his fist then sat up. He smiled again as he stared up at the stars and moon he turned back towards his house and walked inside.

* * *

She lay watching the clouds pass by the moon as the night drew on. Erza couldn't fall asleep, her thoughts we're muddled and confusing.

'Natsu… Natsu…'

He was all she had been able to think of for most of the day. She quietly slipped out of the bed; she looked down at Jellal hoping she didn't wake him. She walked over to the balcony and leaned against the wooden railings. The wood grain dug into her elbows, it hurt, and she leaned harder. Erza felt the wood dig into her skin gritting her teeth as she looked up. She still didn't understand her rising feelings for Natsu. The man who saved her, more than just once, had begun to work his way into her heart.

'I love Jellal but I can't deny my feelings for Natsu.' She exhaled 'This is becoming troublesome.'

She clutched her hands to her chest; she felt a weight in her heart and a slight tugging feeling in her throat. The clouds above her swirled around the moon as the wind began to howl. Erza shivered as she clenched her fists tighter. She turned back to look at Jellal sleeping serenely in the small bed.

'What!?' she whipped around quickly eyes wide searching the town skyline 'What was that presence I just felt?' her eyes scoured the building tops looking for any sign of movement 'Must be my imagination… there's nothing there' she told herself. Again Erza turned back inside shutting the balcony doors behind her.

* * *

**Interesting... Natsu has made up his mind, Erza is feeling conflicted as something or someone makes an appearance in Magnolia, and Lucy is left hurting after she confronts Natsu. Will things all work out? **

**Feel free to send me a PM if you have any questions or concerns!**

**Famous~**


	5. Chapter 4: Heavy Rain

**Alright Chapter 4 is here! I'm using some Japanese honorifics in this one because I kind of think they add a certain feel to the character. Hopefully it isn't too strange for people.**

**Again as a reminder I don't own any of the characters that are in the Fairy Tail Anime or the Manga that are made by Hiro Mashima.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Rates and reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

Natsu drew in his breath as he approached the doors to the guild. He was nervous, his heart was pounding and he couldn't collect his thoughts. He inhaled heavily again.

'Calm down.'

Natsu gripped the handles of the door and flung them open. He grinned widely as he entered.

"Natsu!" several of the guild members cried out as his entrance.

"Sorry guys! I've been having some… issues lately, I've been a bit distant but I'm back!"

CRASH! Gray brought his elbow down hard into Natsu's back. His eyes widened as he felt Gray's elbow dig further into his spine.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU DUMBASS" Natsu roared.

"JUST PAYING YOU BACK FOR THE OTHER DAY SHIT HEAD" Gray retorted

Natsu turned and swung at Gray catching him in the jaw. The two scuffled around on the floor as the other guild members looked on at their exchange laughing at the pair screaming at each other.

"I'LL SHOW YOU PAY BACK!"

"YEAH HOW ABOUT THIS!"

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON PERVERT!"

"SHUT UP RETARD YOU CAN'T EVEN FIGHT!"

'Things seem to be back to normal…' Lucy thought as she leaned on her arms watching the spectacle 'As normal as they could be.'

Natsu and Gray continued to roll around in a ball of limbs shouting at each other. They moved around the guild floor passing laughing members as they went. The two were stopped suddenly as a foot slammed down onto the floor.

"Are you two idiots done..?"

Gray and Natsu looked up and their eyes widened. Erza stood over them, veins popping out of her forehead as she glared at them.

"You made me… drop my cheesecake."

The two boys gulped and clutched each other tighter as Erza towered above them.

"S.. So… Sorry Erza!" Natsu and Gray quickly backed away from Erza as she quivered with rage.

"Oh well… I guess it can't be helped… I'll just have to… Make you buy me more cake!" Erza said smiling widely "It's good to see you back to normal Nat-Su!"

Natsu's face flushed red as she said his name. He had no idea Erza had such a cute side. Gray rubbed the back of his head as he laughed. The two boys stood up and joined the rest of their friends along with Erza at a long table. Lucy, Lisanna, Gray, Juvia, Erza, and Natsu all sat around a table talking about past memories. Hours passed as the group thinned out, Gray and Juvia had left first, followed by Lisanna.

"Well!" Lucy stretched her arms above her head as she stood up "I'm gonna head out too!" she smiled at Erza and Natsu "See you around!"

"See ya Lucy!" Natsu called.

"Bye!" Erza said waving at Lucy.

Lucy waved back as she exited the guild leaving Natsu and Erza sitting across from each other. They sat silently for a while both staring down at the table fidgeting with their hands.

"How about I buy you that cake now?" Natsu asked playfully.

"Yeah. Sure!" Erza replied smiling at the boy across from her 'No, not a boy' she thought 'He really has grown up.'

Natsu stood up and walked towards the bar to order Erza's cake. Erza leaned on her palm watching Natsu walk. There was just something about him that was so magnetic. It drew her towards him and she was powerless against its pull. No matter how much she wanted to deny her feelings for Natsu for Jellal's sake ,she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Erza?" Natsu leaned in close blinking several times "Erza?"

Erza pulled back blushing.

"Sorry! I just got… got distracted."

Natsu laughed "Yeah I noticed! Here's your cake!"

He placed the plate down in front of her and took a seat across from her again. Erza began to pick the cake slowly as the silence again grew between the duo. She dropped the fork and looked up at Natsu.

"Natsu… We need..."

"To talk." He finished her sentence.

She couldn't look him directly in the eyes. Natsu's serious gaze begged for her to acknowledge him. Shyly she met his eyes once more. His eyes softened as she looked at him. He stood up and moved around to sit beside Erza.

"Look, I know you're with… Jellal now." His voice came out shaky as he began "But I need to tell you how I feel. It's been eating me from the inside not being able to say anything about this. I... I... I love you Erza… I love you! Ever since the Tower of Heaven I haven't been able to shake the feelings I have for you. I know it's selfish of me to put this all on you right now, but I had to say something. You don't need to say anything now or… ever if you don't want to. Just know how I feel and if you ever need anything I'm here for you, it doesn't matter what it is. I'm here."

Erza turned away from him once again. She felt the nape of her neck getting hot as silence again set in.

"I… I… Look Natsu I have feelings for you too!" Erza swiftly turned to face Natsu, tears threatened to break free "It's just… Jellal… I can't do that to him. I can't."

Natsu pulled her close letting her rest her head against his bare shoulder. He felt the heat of her tears against his skin as she sobbed quietly.

"I never want to be the reason you're crying Erza. Crying doesn't suit you, but if you can't find the strength, I will be your strength. Lean on me when you need it. I can take it. I can take it all."

He felt her stop shaking as he held her closer. Erza brought her hand to Natsu's face as she looked up at him.

"Thank you Natsu." Erza wiped her eyes and smiled at him "For now let's not talk about this with anyone. It'll be our secret."

"Yeah, alright." Natsu replied.

The two sat in the guild quietly holding each other's hands. The sun began to descend as the pair solemnly left the large hall. Their hands parted, fingers trailing along one another, as the left the building and they went their separate ways.

* * *

'Fairy Tail… huh?'

The dark clouds billowed behind the cloaked figure as he watched Erza and Natsu leave the guild.

'What will you do against true power?'

The shadows enveloped the being as rain began to fall.

* * *

Water rushed through the street gutters as the rain pounded the pavement. The drops exploded like small fireworks as the hit the ground. Natsu walked unhurriedly down the street thinking about everything that happened between Erza and him at the guild earlier.

"_It'll be our secret_."

Erza's words echoed through his mind drowning out even the noise of the rain.

'Hmm?'

Natsu turned to face the cathedral. His thoughts of Erza evaporated as he moved closer to the large building. A strange feeling assaulted his senses as he clasped the large ornate door handles.

'What was that feeling.'

Natsu entered the structure cautiously. He searched the rows of pews standing dripping near the doors.

'There.'

Sitting in the front row was a hooded person. Natsu approached slowly his water logged shoes making squishing noises as he walked. The feeling he had gotten outside was the same he was feeling as he began approaching the stranger.

"Hey… who are you?" he called.

Natsu stood three rows back of the individual, who stood up as Natsu moved closer.

"Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu stopped.

"How do you know my name?"

The person moved closer and turned to face Natsu.

"Does it matter?"

The figures mouth curled into a sinister smile revealing pearly white teeth. The person standing across from Natsu was definitely a man. His lips and skin were quite pale. The man pulled his hood back revealing slicked back black hair with one strand hanging across his forehead. His piercing silver eyes which were quite small shifted up and down sizing up Natsu. His face was thin but well defined with high cheek bones which accented a strong jawline. Natsu felt a shiver ran down his spine. There was something very wrong with the man that stood across from him.

"What's wrong dragon slayer? You look like you've just seen a ghost?" the man teased as he pulled his long hair back with his hand.

"Who… Are you?" Natsu asked his voice quaking.

"My name doesn't matter. What does matter is why I'm here."

"So why are you here?" Natsu inquired.

"To take back what Fairy Tail took from me." the man replied calmly.

Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

"Why… Why would Fairy Tail have something of yours…? "

"I'm here to take back what's mine. Fairy Tail's power."

"Don't fuck with me jackass! I won't let you touch Fairy Tail!"

"Oh? You think you can stop me… Natsu-kun?"

Natsu clenched his fists.

"Yeah! I know I can stop you!"

Natsu lunged forward at the man.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

He swung his attack at the man.

'What? I missed?' Natsu's eyes widened.

"Oops, did I make you miss?"

Natsu turned around furiously. The man was smiling again.

"What's with that look? It's unsightly" the man taunted.

'I swear I hit him.' Natsu thought angrily 'At least I should have hit dead on.'

"I'm not here to fight you Natsu-kun. I'm just here to talk."

Natsu stared at the man who was still smiling at him. The man was thin and didn't look like he had much power. Yet Natsu felt afraid of him, he didn't understand why he felt this way there was no indication of the man even using magic to dodge his attack and the man had said he wasn't here to fight.

"Why am I afraid of him then?" Natsu wondered.

"If you want to protect the ones you love… You will keep quiet about this Natsu-kun." The man held up a string of red hair and snickered.

"Don't even think about…"

"If you will listen to me I won't have to hurt anyone." the man cut Natsu off "Don't warn them about meeting me and no one will be in danger. I'm only here to take back what's mine. I just wanted to see Fairy Tail's strongest wizards before I receive what I'm owed."

"I'm not the strongest one." Natsu answered smiling "If you think I am then you're in for a world of hurt!"

"Oh Natsu-kun... I've already encountered your guilds other 'strong members'. Your Master, Makarov Dreyar, one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Gildarts Clive, the Ace of Fairy Tail. Mirajane, The Demon. Gray Fullbuster, Ice mage. Erza Scarlett, the one called Titania. Laxus Dreyar, the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer. And you, Natsu Dragneel, The Flame Dragon Slayer. I know all about you and your guild Natsu-kun."

Natsu could only stare at the man in front of him.

"So you understand then? Don't interfere and everything will be okay."

Natsu nodded his head and swallowed hard. He couldn't do anything here without drawing any attention to the cathedral.

"Well! I'm glad Natsu-kun! It's been a pleasure!" the man said cheerfully "See you!"

Then with that the man disappeared. Natsu again was shocked.

'Just what is that guy?'

Natsu gritted his teeth. That man had been close to Erza recently. Close enough to get her hair, close enough to hurt her.

'Jellal can protect her for now.' Natsu thought.

He didn't entirely like the thought but Natsu knew he didn't have much choice without arousing suspicion to a problem. He exited the cathedral to be greeted again by the pouring rain. Natsu looked up into the dark sky letting the small drops run down his face.

'What do I do?' he wondered

The rain fall was heavy as Natsu headed home.

* * *

**Well looks like the NaZa romance is heating up! Who was the man in the church? What does he want from Fairy Tail? More to come soon!**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Famous~**


	6. Chapter 5: Expectations

**Here's chapter 5! Anyways how will Natsu's meeting with the strange man affect him. **

**Remember I don't own any of the characters that are in the Fairy Tail Anime or the Manga that are made by Hiro Mashima.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Rates and reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

Rain continued to fall as Natsu awoke the next morning. He stretched out on his large bed and rubbed his eyes.

'Was last night just a dream?'

Gazing out his window he watched the downpour that continued outside. He wanted to see Erza but she had told him she was spending the day with Jellal. He rolled over.

'Maybe I'll go see Lucy today.' He told himself.

She would be able to help out. Lucy always understood things better than he did. Natsu pulled his silky sheets up higher as he pondered the previous day's happenings. He hated the rain.

'Hopefully it will stop soon.'

* * *

Erza awoke with a start. The bed was cold. She turned over.

'No Jellal.' She sighed 'I bet Natsu would keep the bed warm.'

She shook her head to clear the thought of Natsu from her mind. She couldn't see him today; she had promised Jellal she'd spend the day with him.

"Good morning!" Jellal said as he entered the room again.

"Good morning!" Erza replied smiling "Can we just spend the day in bed? It's too shitty out there to do anything."

Jellal smiled back at her as he slipped back into the sheets with her. He wasn't very warm.

"Yeah, sure! Sounds like a good idea to me!" He answered.

Erza curled up into the man who lay next to her hoping to warm up soon. His smell crept into her nostrils as she nuzzled her head closer to his body. It was a nice smell, left over cologne lingered on his chest and a slight hint of rainfall mixed in that drifted through the slightly open window behind them.

'I sound like Ichiya...' she laughed to herself.

Erza and Jellal lay quietly in the small bed listening to the rain fall outside.

"Close the window." Erza said "I'm cold."

Jellal laughed as he pulled the window closed.

"Hold me. This bed is still freezing."

"Yes princess." Jellal teased squeezing Erza tightly between his arms.

Jellal's strong arms felt nice as they surrounded her in a warm and loving embrace. She felt safe in his arms. Jellal brushed her hair softly, it had a calming effect. Erza enjoyed when he combed his fingers through her scarlet hair, the soft strokes that left a tingling sensation as they parted her hair and lightly grazed her scalp. She loved the feeling. Jellal continued to run his hand through her hair as they lay entwined in the white sheets. Slowly Jellal moved his other hand down along her side gliding his fingertips down to her hip then back up to just below her shoulder. It tickled a bit but it felt nice too. As Erza lay with her eyes shut she began to drift off again, feeling her eyes grow heavier as Jellal continued to softly caress her side and hair.

"Hey! Watch where you're touching Jellal!" She shouted.

His hand quickly pulled away from her butt as Erza sat up.

"Come on Erza what's the problem!? You have a nice ass! I can't help it!" Jellal said smirking.

She felt her face heat up as she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped the sheets tightly around them.

"This isn't the time for that kind of stuff!" She said angrily.

Jellal swung his legs out of the bed and turned his back towards her.

"Then when is '_the time_' Erza? It's been two months since we started dating and you still barely let me kiss you!" He replied hotly.

"Oh we're dating now!?" Erza asked roughly "you haven't even taken me out on a proper date yet!"

"You didn't ask!"

"I didn't realize I had to!"

She pushed herself out of the bed and walked towards the door.

"I need some air." She said flatly.

Erza grabbed a large blue rain coat and threw it briskly over her long white t-shirt as she headed for the door.

"Don't slam the... Door..." Jellal called as Erza exited the room.

* * *

Knock! Knock! Someone banged loudly at the door to her apartment.

"Yeah! Coming!" Lucy called as she ran towards the front door "who is it?"

"Natsu!"

Lucy opened the door slowly.

"Oh hi Natsu. What's up?"

"Thought I'd come by and see what you were up to today!" Natsu said as he stood dripping in her doorway.

"Don't you wear rain coats ever? Honestly." Lucy asked shaking her head as he entered further into her apartment.

"I'll dry off soon enough!" He replied grinning widely.

Lucy closed the door as Natsu moved to the main room and threw himself down on top of her bed. She felt a little bit uncomfortable with him being in her apartment after how their last meeting had turned out.

"Do you want anything? Some Food? Or A drink?" Lucy asked.

"I'm okay thanks Lucy!" Natsu replied "just came by to talk a bit."

Lucy sat on a chair across from him. She looked at him lying on her bed. So carefree, as if their last encounter hadn't happened. Natsu put his arms behind his head and moved one leg to rest on his raised knee.

"So. What have you been doing lately Lucy?" Natsu inquired.

She looked down at the floor.

"Well not a lot, I don't go on many jobs without you, and you've been a little preoccupied..." Lucy answered.

"Yeah sorry... But I talked to Erza so it's fine now. We can start going on jobs again soon!"

Lucy looked sadly down at her hands as she played with her ring.

"Yeah... Maybe." She said quietly.

Natsu sat up and looked at her with a confused expression.

"Huh? Why just maybe?"

Lucy turned her face to hide the look of pain she was wearing.

"You don't realize?" She asked Natsu.

"Realize what?" He answered.

She felt her throat tighten and her heart dropped heavily at his reply. For all his good traits he sure was ignorant when it came to her.

"Lucy?"

She couldn't answer. If she said anything she would start to cry.

'Maybe he'd realize then.' Lucy thought.

She raised her eyes to meet Natsu's. He was sitting expectantly on the edge of her bed staring quizzically at her.

"I really like you Natsu!" She let out a sob as she spoke.

The confused look on Natsu's face didn't change.

"Huh? I like you too Lucy." He replied "You're a great friend!"

Tears slid down her cheeks as the pair stared at each other.

"Why are you crying Lucy?"

"Stupid." She replied "I'm so stupid."

She could see Natsu was just becoming more confused.

'Oh might as well just tell him.' She told herself.

"You know how you feel about Erza?" Lucy asked "I feel that way too, but about you."

Natsu just continued to stare at her seemingly unaware of what she had just said. Her tears kept flowing as she waited for his response.

"You like Erza too? Isn't that a little weird?" He asked.

"You... Are something else Natsu!" Lucy cried "I'm telling you that I love you! I love you okay! And I know you don't feel the same way so just leave me alone! Why don't you go find stupid Erza and talk to her!?"

Lucy stood up and ran to the bathroom locking the door behind her.

'Damn him.' She thought 'Why is Erza so great anyways.' She continued to cry

'Is it because he can't have her?! Why Natsu?!'

Natsu sat quietly on Lucy's bed thinking. He didn't quite understand what she had said because she was crying. Natsu stood up and walked towards the front door. He looked back at the locked bathroom.

'Is she mad?' Natsu asked himself as he opened the apartment door 'I don't get her.'

* * *

Erza sat on a park bench swinging her legs. She wasn't happy about how she left things with Jellal, but the things he said really rubbed her the wrong way.

'That idiot.'

She brought her legs up onto the bench and hugged her knees. It was freezing, her breath was visible, and she began to shiver as she sat in the rain. Erza's thoughts wandered to Natsu, she began shivering more violently. If Natsu was here he would be able to warm her up, and maybe comfort her. She still felt mad about what happened with Jellal, she squeezed her knees tighter. The wind began to bite at her exposed legs driving the rain into her skin.

'If he was as sweet as Natsu… I can't compare them; it's not fair to either one of them.'

Out of the corner of her eye Erza saw someone else sit down a couple benches down from her. She turned her head to see who it was. Her heart skipped. It was Natsu. Her anger instantly subsided as she looked at him sitting in the pouring rain. His chin rested on his palms and his arms rested on his knees. He wasn't wearing a rain coat and steam was coming off his body as the rain drops broke over his arched back.

'I wonder if he's warm' she wondered, she felt her cheeks flush at the thought 'Seems I'm not the only one with a troubled mind today.'

She stood up and made her way over towards where Natsu was sitting.

"Hey you." She said quietly.

"Erza!" his eyes lit up as he saw her standing in the rain "You're soaked! How long have you been out here?"

Erza laughed a bit "Too long I think… Can I sit down?"

"Of course." Natsu smiled up at her as he scooted over on the wet park bench.

"You're not wearing a coat!"

"Yeah. I'm alright though."

Erza leaned into Natsu. He _was_ warm, so warm. She bit her lip as she moved closer.

"Do you mind?" she asked shyly.

"Of course I don't!"

Natsu wrapped his arm around her and pulled Erza tight to his chest. He slowly increased his body temperature as she wormed her way further under his arms. Erza smiled, this was what her heart longed for. They sat in silence for several minutes just enjoying the each other's presence as the rain continually fell from the cold gray sky.

"I'm tired Natsu." Erza said breaking the calm "I'm tired of hiding my feelings."

"Me too." Natsu replied massaging her arm "But can you really leave Jellal? You still love him don't you?"

He was right, even though things with Jellal hadn't been all happy lately, she still loved him.

"Look I'm not trying to rush you into a decision Erza, but if you're not happy with the situation you're in… Don't force yourself. Even if you love him you shouldn't force things."

Natsu sounded so mature, she was a little surprised at what he said and how much sense the words had made.

"Yeah!" she replied her voice came out much higher than she had intended it to "I think I know what you mean!"

"I'm happy then." Natsu said smiling "If you need anything, you just have to ask you know."

Erza tightened her grip on Natsu's arm.

"Well… you know since things are so tense with Jellal right now… would you mind if I stayed at your place tonight?" Erza closed her eyes trying to avoid Natsu's reaction.

"Yeah of course you can!" he replied sweetly.

She felt glad, Natsu was always so accepting. He didn't pry; he just helped out whenever he could. She wondered what his house was like. What kind of furniture would he have? What…

"You still feel cold; let's go back to my place." Natsu said snapping Erza back to reality.

Erza nodded quickly as she realized how cold she had become, she couldn't feel her legs.

Natsu began to wonder if keeping what happened yesterday to himself was the best plan. He didn't want to directly put any guild member in danger, but he also wasn't sure if he could guarantee that man wouldn't hurt them anyway. Erza had been threatened directly as well. Natsu couldn't take that risk with her life.

'I'll try to explain what happened last night to her once we get back home.' He told himself 'Where do I start…'

He looked over at Erza as they approached the pathway to his house. She was clutching her arms and shivering violently. Her knuckles were white from clinging tightly to herself. He was worried she might catch hypothermia if he didn't warm her up quickly.

* * *

**Erza begins to see her relationship with Jellal fall apart. Some sappy stuff beginning here... How will Natsu's insensitivity affect Lucy? What will Natsu tell Erza about the man from the cathedral? What will happen if Erza stays the night?**

**Hope you enjoyed! Also feel free to PM me if you have any questions, concerns or just general feedback!**

**Famous~**


	7. Chapter 6: Rise

**Ah finally into the super sap~ Hopefully this chapter is exciting for the readers as it was for me to write!**

**As always I don't own any of the characters that are in the Fairy Tail Anime or the Manga that are made by Hiro Mashima.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Rates and reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

Natsu quickly opened his front door and pulled Erza inside. She was shivering uncontrollably now. She wasn't talking and her skin looked very pale in the low light of his home. Natsu moved Erza further into his house removing her soaked through rain jacket. Natsu felt his cheeks turn red as he took in Erza's figure. She was only wearing a long white T-shirt which now was wet and sticking to her body he could see her bra, and the outline of her butt was amazing. The shirt hung off her curves showing Natsu every beautiful angle of her body. His breath caught in his throat as he continued to look on at Erza's stunning figure. Her hips swayed slowly as she walked, the motion memorized Natsu as he looked on in wonder. She shook our her hair which was up in a simple pony tail swinging her red locks out behind her as she continued to make her way towards the back of Natsu's home. Even soaking wet and shivering Erza was still more beautiful than any girl he had ever seen in his life. Natsu collected his thoughts as they approached his large bed. Pulling back the sheets he turned to face Erza.

"Get in Erza, you're freezing. You could get sick if you don't warm up soon."

Erza nodded feebly as she crawled lethargically into Natsu's bed.

'His sheets are so soft… And his bed is so big.' She thought in wonderment.

Erza worked her way deeper into the nest like bed. The silky sheets wrapped her body in what felt like a swaddle of clouds. Natsu looked down at her as she closed her eyes tightly and curled up into a ball. He walked over to the fireplace and breathed life into the small brick hearth.

"Natsu?" Erza softly called for him as he stoked the flames "Can you come and lay down with me? "

He grinned over his shoulder at the girl curled up snugly in his bed. He moved over to her as he gradually peeled back the covers and slid in beside her. Erza nestled in closer to Natsu wrapping her still cold arms over his stomach and under his back. His muscled body felt nice, and warm, as she hugged him as close as she could. Erza felt herself heating quickly within the covers of Natsu's bed. The wet shirt that once clung to her body had dried as she lay between the covers with Natsu. She was no longer shivering as the two of them huddled together. She felt safe lying in bed with him, his warmth, strong body, and steady breathing put her at ease. Erza moved Natsu's hand slowly down her stomach to her hip as she pushed herself up against him more tightly. Her thin shirt began to bunch up allowing her to feel his skin rub gently against her own skin. She lifted her face to meet Natsu's gaze as they entwined their limbs together under the soft sheets. Natsu's grip tightened around her waist as he pulled her up towards his lips. She felt his spikey hair brush against her forehead, she heard him draw in a sharp breath, she watched as his dark eyes closed and his lips parted slightly. Erza allowed her hand to wander across his chest as she too closed her eyes and brought her lips towards his. The heat she felt as their lips met was not just from Natsu's warm body. Her senses exploded as they kissed, her heart pounded even harder, she grasped Natsu more firmly as their embrace continued. Their lips seemed to lock for an eternity.

'My heart is finally still.' Erza said to herself as their lips slowly parted.

She had never experienced this feeling when she kissed Jellal, it wasn't even close. A smile crept over her face as she realized how much weight had just been lifted from her as she lay in bed with Natsu. As she looked up into Natsu's eyes she saw a troubled look come across his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked pushing herself upright.

"Last night… I saw someone strange, in the cathedral."

"Who was it?"

"He never told me. He just said that he was here to take back something Fairy Tail had taken from him. He knows everyone in the guild it seems like." Natsu's demeanor changed again and his eyes looked sad. Erza placed her hand against his face.

"What else did he say Natsu?"

"He told me… If I said anything… He couldn't guarantee the safety of the guild members, and he threatened you directly. I couldn't keep this from you Erza."

Erza let her hand fall from his cheek as she took in what Natsu had just said.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" she asked him.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. I wanted to protect you!" he replied.

She rested her head against Natsu's chest again. It was just like Natsu to try to protect everyone by himself.

"Idiot." Erza said quietly "You can't always protect everyone on your own."

"Yeah, but I can try." He replied with a slight grin. Natsu went silent again as he looked out the window at the falling rain.

Erza smiled again. It was admirable how selfless Natsu was when it came to Fairy Tail and its members; he would always try to do whatever he could to prevent others from having to fight.

"When I was at the cathedral, I felt a strange presence before I met the man inside; it wasn't like anything I've ever felt before." Natsu said suddenly breaking the silence.

Erza looked up surprised. She wondered if it could be the same presence she had felt the other day on her balcony.

'Who could be behind this?' she asked herself.

The rain continued to fall outside, showing no signs of letting up.

* * *

Four figures stood on the rooftop looking across to the large Fairy Tail building.

"Is it time yet?" a wide sneer spread across the speakers face.

"Soon."

* * *

Makarov and Gildarts sat in the empty guild hall at the bar, nursing drinks as they talked. Since Gildarts had returned Makarov had been attempting to groom him into the next Master of Fairy Tail. No matter how much he tried to talk up the position Gildarts hadn't warmed up to the idea at all.

"Look Master." Gildarts sighed as he placed his mug down on the bar top "I don't think I'm best suited for the position!"

"The others look up to you Gildarts; you can lead them by example!"

"It's not a responsibility I can handle! Plus, all the stuff about the Lumen Histoire. I'm not sure how to handle it…" Gildarts explained as he took another drink.

"You don't need to handle that Gildarts, just protect the secret!" Makarov slammed his fist down onto the bar top spilling alcohol.

"My my Master Makarov. Quite a temper you have."

Gildarts turned swiftly to see who had just spoken. A man was standing near the entrance with his arms crossed. He was wearing a plain white collared shirt which was unbuttoned revealing his toned chest, tightly fitting black pants and a pair of fancy black shoes. Makarov had already turned towards the person. His eyes were wide as he gazed upon the man standing at the end of the dimly lit guild hall.

"Shinji." Makarov slowly murmured the name as he pushed himself from his seat.

"Oh? You still remember me Master Makarov? I was quite young the last time you saw me."

Gildarts looked down at his master with a stunned expression.

"Master… you know him?"

The man across from them exuded an extremely powerful aura, much stronger than Gildarts own. He could feel the man's malice seeping out into the air around him as he solemnly stared at Makarov.

"Shinji… I thought I told you that you aren't welcome here anymore." Makarov said in a stern voice.

"I remember quite well Makarov, but you still have something of mine. I would like it back." Shinji replied calmly.

"What's he talking about Master?" Gildarts asked.

"Should I explain the situation, or do you want to Makarov?" Shinji asked mockingly.

Makarov's body tensed as he thought about what he should do. He sighed resignedly.

"Where do I start?" Makarov began speaking.

"When I was still just a member of Fairy Tail and Purehito was the guild master, there was a child who made his way into our guild. That child was a very powerful wizard, with equal the strength of even our strongest members at the time. Even though he was young he held immense magic power and latent potential. As the boy grew several of the guild members became aware that the child could begin to pose a threat to the world if certain 'parts' of his powers weren't dealt with immediately. Now in the period where Purehito had left the guild and made me the new Guild Master, I chose to make a decision. I chose to seal away part of that boy's power using Fairy Tail's greatest secret."

Makarov inhaled deeply as he continued his tale.

"Lumen Histoire has been called our guild's darkness, but also has been called out guild's light. In reality it is both of these together. Master Mavis created this magic to seal away dark magic's that were deemed too dangerous to be let out into the world. This man, Shinji, possessed such a power."

Gildarts sat with a look of disbelief as he listened to Makarov speak.

"When the time came for me to make the decision to seal the boys power I concluded I could not let his power be left unhindered. So after i successfully sealed away part of his power I asked him to leave the guild. He did so with grace and left without a fight. However... It is now clear to me that I made a grave mistake in not stopping him altogether... Shinji! I will not let you reclaim that power! I will end this now!"

"Oh?" Shinji smiled "We'll see."

Makarov and Gildarts whirled around.

"When did he...?"

Shinji's arm extended before the two men could react. Gildarts flew across the hall crashing into several of the large support pillars as he sailed through the air. In his left arm he held Makarov by the collar of his shirt.

"Unseal it, and I won't hurt your precious children." Shinji snarled.

"No." Makarov replied indignantly.

Again Shinji smiled bringing his right hand down with crushing force onto Makarov's skull. Gildarts tenderly pulled himself from the pile of debris to see a cloud of dust rising from where Makarov and Shinji had been standing. As the dust settled Gildarts gasped. There was a large hole in the floor that appeared to descend into the room below where Lumen Histoire was being kept. Shinji stood over the hole with a blank expression.

"What did you do to Master Makarov?" Gildarts yelled.

"I just asked him to take me to the basement. Don't worry he's not dead… yet." Shinji replied.

Gildarts stood up slowly as Shinji dropped down into the large opening in the floor. Gildarts staggered over to the rift clutching his chest. It hurt. He looked down to see a large gash across his chest. It extended from his right shoulder down to below his left pectoral.

'What the hell? He barely touched me with his hand?' Gildarts thought.

Quickly he grabbed some bandages from behind the bar area and wrapped his chest tightly before he followed Shinji down into the basement.

* * *

Natsu could hear loud banging and someone yelling.

'Why are you interrupting my dream…?' Natsu rolled over groggily.

Erza was asleep beside him. The banging and yells continued.

'This isn't a dream!' Natsu shot up 'Shit Erza is still here, what do I say? Shit shit shit!'

Natsu ran over to the door as the knocking continued. He opened the door slowly. Gray burst in yelling.

"Natsu the guild was attacked! Hurry…!" his face changed from a look of urgency to astonishment "Wha… Wha… What is Erza doing in your bed?!"

Natsu's face flushed "It's not... Uh… Just… Uh…" he fumbled over his words "Wait… The guild was attacked?!"

"Yeah… Mira said that he heard an argument inside and then some noises that sounded like explosions. We need to hurry!" Gray seemed to forget about Erza as he swiftly exited Natsu's house and ran off towards the guild.

'Was it that man? Did I cause this by telling Erza about his plan?' Natsu wondered.

"Hey, Natsu what was all the noise?" Erza asked softly as she awoke.

"We need to go Erza, the guild was attacked!"

She jolted up right "What do you mean attacked?!"

"I'm not really sure right now." Natsu replied "But we need to get there fast!"

Erza requipped hurriedly into her favorite armor as the pair left Natsu's house. The rain fall was unrelenting.

* * *

**Oh Erza what will you do? Two boys at once? Doesn't sound good. Makarov and Gildarts might be in some serious trouble, will the other guild members arrive in time? Just how powerful is Shinji? Will Natsu and the others be able to stop him from completing his goals?**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Famous~**


	8. Chapter 7: Confrontation

**Alright so new chapter here! Things are starting to pick up a little bit! I've been a little busy lately so I've been slow getting this up. **

**Again ****I don't own any of the characters that are in the Fairy Tail Anime or the Manga that are made by Hiro Mashima.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Favorites and reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

Makarov lay face down in rubble on the floor. Shinji was standing silently near the giant doors that hid Lumen Histoire. Gildarts watched as his master pushed himself up off the ground. Blood ran down Makarovs face from a large gash on his head where Shinji had hit him.

"You forgot an important part of the story Makarov." Shinji said "What about the girl you killed when you sealed away my powers?"

Gildarts felt his heart jump at Shinji's words.

"You got her killed Shinji, not me." Makarov replied angrily as he pulled himself from the pile of rock.

"Her blood is on your hands Makarov!" Shinji yelled "If you hadn't sealed my powers the way you did she wouldn't have died! I would've been able to save her!"

"Maybe you could have saved her, but that power was not the way to do it!" Makarov answered raising his voice.

Shinji laughed coldly and pulled his hand through his hair.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I'll take it back here and now, and I'll bring her back too."

"You can't bring her back Shinji! She's gone and not even the rest of your power can help with that!" Makarov yelled "What I sealed away all those years ago is far too dangerous. I won't let you have it back!"

Makarov jumped forward changing size as he advanced. His enlarged fist crashed down on top of Shinji. The ground exploded under the force of the blow, dust billowed up into the air.

'Master Makarov did it, he crushed him." Gildarts said to himself.

The dust settled. Shinji stood with his back to Makarov, his right arm holding up the giant fist.

"That was rather close Makarov." Shinji said "And I may not be able to myself, but I'm not alone anymore. Not like last time."

A dark shroud enveloped Shinji's hand as blood ran down his arm, staining his white shirt sleeve.  
Gildarts looked on in shock at the man standing in front of him and Makarov.

"Careful Makarov, you could've lost your hand." Shinji called.

Gildarts' eyes widened as he saw it wasn't Shinji who was bleeding, it was Makarov.

'What the hell is going on?' Gildarts asked himself.

"Gildarts." Makarov looked back as he spoke "You need to go warn the others. Shinji isn't alone."

Makarov returned to normal size as he fell to his knees panting.

'He's hurt bad. This isn't good.' Gildarts thought.

Shinji stepped closer to the large doors. He placed his hand against them firmly.

"Gildarts..." Makarovs voice was strained "you need to warn the others!"

"We have to stop him Master!" Gildarts yelled.

"I will stop him, even if it costs my life!" Makarov bellowed.

Gildarts watched as his master shot up and leaped towards Shinji. He heard Makarov's roaring yell as he flew towards his opponent. Shinji turned, his eyes narrowed, swinging his arm towards Makarov. A dark trail followed his arms movement. Fairy Tail's master was sent flying into the wall on the far side of the large chamber. Shinji turned back towards the door striking it solidly with his palm. Large cracks appeared across the ornate door. Gildarts rushed over to Makarov, he kneeled beside his master pulling him into an upright position.

"You know the disparity between our power Gildarts." Shinji said "You realize it would be futile to fight me. Run while you still have your life. Cling to it, and pray. Pray that you might someday find the strength to stop me."

He watched as Shinji extended his hand into the bright light coming from beyond the door. Shinji removed his arm, and turned to face Gildarts. He was holding a black katana with no guard. A long chain was attached to the base of the hilt. Shinji moved his hands up the chain and slowly lowered the sword to the ground.

'A sword? Why would a sword need to be sealed?' Gildarts wondered.

"You're still here?" I'll give you one more chance to leave." Shinji began to swing the sword from the chain.

'Move... Move... MOVE!'

Gildarts felt his feet push him forward. He grabbed Makarov and turned towards the large staircase. Gildarts took the steps two at a time as he ran back towards the surface.

'Don't look back.' He told himself 'Just get Makarov out of here."

* * *

Water exploded under the force of his feet hitting the ground. Natsu ran towards the guild with Erza close behind him. Gray was slightly ahead of them, and Natsu began to see more of Fairy Tail's members join their rush for the guild.

"Do we know what's going on yet?" Cana called as she joined the group.

"All the information we have is that there were loud noises coming from inside the guild." Gray yelled back.

"Noises from the guild aren't that unusual, right? There's usually something happening inside the guild… Like you and Natsu fighting!" Lisanna asked.

"There's a strange aura coming from the guild though, and it doesn't belong to anyone we know." Gray replied "Hurry up everyone!"

Natsu looked around the group to see who had showed up.

'Gray, Cana, Lisanna, Erza, Elfman, Levy, Droy, and Jet.'

Natsu couldn't help but wonder if this group was everyone who was still in Magnolia. He hoped that more of the guilds members were still in town.

'If it is that man… We're going to need as many people as we can get.' Natsu thought to himself.

Erza looked back towards Natsu; he wore a troubled look as they came ever closer to the guild hall. She knew he was thinking about the man he had seen in the cathedral two nights earlier. As she turned her gaze from Natsu she saw figures running along the rooftops beside the group. Erza saw Jellal running to the left of the group and on the buildings to the right was Gajeel.

'More people are coming than I would've expected for some unknown noises.' Erza thought 'There must be something Gray hasn't told us yet… but why would he hide something serious from us.'

Suddenly a loud explosion broke the tense silence the group had been running in. Everyone came to a screeching halt as the loud blast broke out. Smoke started to rise from just beyond the next block.

"That's from the guild!" Levy shrieked.

"Something is definitely very wrong." Gray said "Let's go."

Natsu sped up pulling ahead of the group, as he rounded the corner nothing could've prepared him for what waited there.

* * *

Lucy lay quietly on her bed trying to get Natsu off her mind.

'It's not like I really expected anything more than friendship from him! I mean if Erza and Natsu want to see each other it doesn't really affect my relationship with him!'

She groaned as she turned over to face her window, the dark dreary sky stared back as it silently cried its rain drop tears.

'Who am I kidding, this sucks. What if he stops spending time with me?! What if Erza wants to go on jobs alone with him all the time?'

Grabbing a pillow Lucy covered her head and curled up into a tight ball. She knew she was being irrational towards the whole situation but she couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous towards the pair. It was hard to find a person to connect with the way she and Natsu did.

'Feeling attracted to him is normal? Isn't it?' Lucy wondered 'After spending so much time with him… If he's in love with Erza that's fine..! It's not like I hoped for him to fall in love with me or anything.'

Lucy removed the pillow from her face. It felt like she was lying to herself, but she wanted to be happy for Natsu. She ruffled her hair in frustration.

'But then there's no guarantee that Erza will return Natsu's feelings after all… She has Jellal still!' Lucy felt guilty for taking some small comfort in this fact.

The sound of an explosion roughly shook Lucy out of her world of thoughts.

'What was that?' she thought as she sat up 'That came from the guild!'

Lucy scooted back over to her window to see what all the commotion outside was. Smoke was climbing into the gloomy sky from the direction of the guild. She saw three people standing on one of the roof tops nearby. They were wearing dark cloaks and hoods that she had never seen before. Lucy felt a lump forming in her throat at the scene that was playing out in front of her.

'Why was there an explosion? And who are those people standing on the roof?'

Lucy swung her legs around and jumped off her bed. Swiftly she grabbed a rain coat and her Spirit keys as she ran out the door. The rain pelted her making it difficult to see as she ran towards the guild. She felt uneasy about the whole situation.

'I hope everyone is alright.'

* * *

Gildarts burst through the guild doors with Makarov clutched tightly in his arms. The rain greeted them with its cold embrace. He came sliding to a stop in the middle of the wide street. He heard a whizzing noise behind him. Suddenly a sharp pain exploded through his body.

'I'm sorry master' he thought as he fell to the ground.

"GILDARTS!" Natsu screamed as he watched Gildarts fall to the ground dropping the wounded Makarov.

A black sword protruded from the upper part of Gildarts back. Blood began mixing with the rain that covered the street. Shinji emerged from the guild, the swords chain still in his hands. He yanked hard on the chain he held and the sword embedded in Gildarts shoulder flew back into his hands. Shinji smiled as he wiped the sword off onto his already blood stained sleeve.

"Hello Natsu-kun! Where's everyone else? Did you tell them about me?" Shinji asked mockingly.

Natsu clenched his fists as he looked at Gildarts lying on the ground. He could still since a magic aura coming from him, so he wasn't dead.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to all your friends?" Shinji questioned.

"Shut up." Natsu replied "You threatened my friends, attacked my guild and hurt Gildarts and Master Makarov. I'm going to kill you."

Shinji laughed.

"You can try." Shinji whispered in Natsu's ear.

'Shit! He's fast!' Natsu swiftly pushed himself away from the man behind him.

The rest of the guild members arrived onto the street. Shinji stood between Natsu and the others.

"Ah here they are." Shinji turned to look at the group of mages behind him.

Erza stood in the front of the group and her eyes widened.

'This man, he's the presence I felt that night on my balcony.'

"How rude of me I haven't introduced myself properly." Shinji smiled as he spoke "My name is Shinji Kato. I've almost gotten everything I've come for, so our meeting will be short."

"Cut the shit!" Natsu yelled "We're going to stop you. We won't let you get away with this!"

Natsu jumped at Shinji "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" his body set ablaze as he flew towards the man in front of him. Shinji stepped towards the charging dragon slayer and grabbed his head slamming it hard into the ground.

"Natsu!" Erza screamed as Natsu went down "Guys don't let him get away, spread out!"

The rest of the guild members began to surround Shinji as Erza moved towards him. He smoothed out his hair.

"Tia, Jaeger, Cain." Shinji said.

Three mages appeared beside Shinji.

"About time."

"Can we kill them?"

"…"

Erza examined the newcomers. The largest of the three had orange spiked hair. He wore tattered shorts but no shirt. His muscled body was covered in scars. The second was a tall slim woman, she had long black hair, her eyes were an emerald green. She also held a large scythe in her right hand. The last was a dark skinned man who wore a plain brown cloak. His arms lay across his chest, and his eyes were closed. Shinji picked Natsu up from the ground and examined him as he held him in the air.

"Let him go!" Erza yelled.

"If you say so." Shinji replied.

He threw Natsu towards Erza. She braced herself as Natsu flew into her. Erza slid back a tiny bit as she caught him.

"Are you alright Natsu?" she asked softly.

"Yeah… I'm good." Natsu replied pushing himself upright "Thanks for the save."

"Why are you still here? You got what you came for didn't you?" Natsu inquired as he stood up straight.

"Almost everything." Shinji replied "There is still one more thing I require."

"And what's that?" Erza asked sternly.

"I guess I will tell you my objective then." Shinji said "You encountered the Eclipse Gate after competing in the Grand Magic Games, right?"

"Yeah..." Natsu replied slowly "What does that have to do with this?"

"I will create another one to use, to right a wrong from the past." Shinji answered.

"The eclipse has passed already! There won't be another for at least another year!" Erza yelled.

"Yes that's true, however one in our group has the ability to create an event similar to this phenomenon, allowing me to open the gate for long enough to complete my plans." Shinji said "That being said, I believe you know what I'm else I'm here for now."

Natsu's eyes widened "Like hell we'll let you take her! She won't help you either!"

"I guess we will have to see Natsu-kun." Shinji replied smiling.

Lucy rounded the corner to see most of the guild members standing in a circle. She approached the rest of the group slowly.

"Looks like what I've come for has walked right to me. That saves quite a bit of trouble." Shinji smirked as he spoke.

Natsu turned towards Lucy as she approached.

"Lucy! Stop!" Natsu yelled as he ran towards her.

Lucy stopped, she wore a confused look at Natsu's words. She felt something brush her back. Quickly she turned around. A woman stood behind her, her long black hair blowing softly in the wind. Lucy looked at her with wide eyes. The rain had stopped.

"LUCY!"

* * *

**Alright, so as my reading week is over, I will now be aiming for weekly chapter releases. Things may slow down a little bit these next few weeks as I have some exams to write. So now that we know what Shinji is after how will Fairy Tail stop him? At the moment these new characters seem a little over powered, but there is good reason for this. Plot building and such. Anyways the story will progress towards that, hopefully something to look forward too. Also don't worry there will be plenty of NaZa to come... Cause who isn't here for that :P **

**Thanks for the support!**

**~Famous**


End file.
